1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of data encryption, transmission, storage, and decryption, and more particularly, to a method using dual parallel encryption engines to provide additional integrity checks in the encryption, transmission, storage, and decryption of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Encryption is required to ensure the security of data. Large numbers of products and technologies, such as computer systems, networks, communication systems and devices, tape drives, disk drives, PDAs, cell phones, etc., use encrypted data and data encryption technologies.
Data encryption entails the transformation of clear text data into cipher text data. Encryption, transmission, storage, reading from storage and decryption involve many steps. Errors in or corruption of the data may occur at any step in the process between encryption and decryption. While the prior art provides some methods for detecting errors or corruption, the errors or corruption may be detected too late for the original data to be recovered. Also, current methods do not check for errors that may occur at each stage of the process.